Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis
Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis is a side story game that is set sometime before the events of the main timeline including The March of the Black Queen, Person of Lordly Caliber, and Let Us Cling Together. It is a rare case for the series where the Japanese release did not precede the release of the US version and a port was not required to arrive to America. Plot Line: (more of a cliff notes, MAJOR SPOILER ALERT BELOW) The player follows the adventure of Alphonse- a knight in Rictor Lasanti's unit, The Order of the Sacred Flame, a group of soldiers who hail from the kingdom of Lodis on a quest to solve a dispute happening in the continent of Ovis. On his travels to Ovis, he is separated from Rictor and washes up onto a beach where a girl named Eleanor revives him in a chapel, Alphonse wishes to rejoin with Rictor and learns a knight is headed to a town where his companions are thought to be. Alphonse tags along with the knight who reveals her identity as Ivanna, the daughter of former king of Ovis, whose brother has taken the reigns of the kingdom. Alphonse discovers a hidden motive for Rictor Lasanti's forces being in Ovis after a failed taking of an enemy stronghold and being rescued by Cybil. The hero's travels then take him to the lair of mermaids whom have previously engaged in combat with humans a long time beforehand. The mermaids have decided to trust Alphonse and reveal the possible location of a sacred spear later to be revealed as Longicolnis. The game allows the player to choose a path during a point of the story when the character Alphonse can decide wether to join back up with the his orginal commander, Rictor, or join forces with the enigmatical Cybil who is a member of The Hand of the Pope. To join Cybil is to keep within the storyline of the Ogre Battle series. After recruiting Eleanor, who has knowledge of Longicolnis' location, the hero's travels taken him to the capital of Ovis and after taking the stronghold it is shown in the castle library that the spear is actually a horn from the head of a fallen angel. Unfortunately the king of Ovis knows the location of Longicolnis within the castle and escapes to give it back to the fallen angel with intent to receive inmense power as a reward for doing so. Alphonse then journeys to the sealed chamber of the fallen angel after pursuing the king to use the spear to deal a killing blow to the angel with his own horn (Longicolnis). Multiple endings result from what choices the player made, how many ally soldiers died, the number of enemy units slain by Alphonse, and how long the player takes to finish the game. The 'best' ending requires that no more than five ally units die, 50 enemies killed by Alphonse, and all done within the time limit of 25 hours. This ending leads to a tie-in with chapter 7 of the Ogre Battle saga. Characters: Alphonse- The main hero of the game, the player has the ability to change his name but the default is Alphonse. Rictor- Son to the Duke of Felis who governs Ovis as a part of the empire of Lodis, joins with the main character depending on a critical choice in the game. Ivanna- 2nd in line to the throne of Ovis after her father's suspicious death, becomes queen in the ending of the game. Eleanor- The girl who revives Alphonse and later joins him on his quest, her fate depends on whether the player chooses to bring her along to the final battle, or which ally is chosen in a special point in the game. Cybil- Real name is Alinda, a member of The Hand of the Pope, revealed to be Eleanor's sister after a certain ending. Category:Plot Line: Category:Intro Category:Characters: